Bestowal
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: [Danny Phantom Death Note Crossover] When Danny Fenton picks up a strange black notebook that he later learns is not only a Death Note but belongs to a Shinigami named, Thanos, what will occur? RxR no flames.


**Disclaimer: ** We neither own Danny Phantom, nor Death Note. They each belong to their respective owners of/to which we have no affiliation.

**Authors' Note:** Hey! & Thanks for expressing interest in our story! We just want to say that updates may take awhile since there are three of conspiring together on this story and we have to work around so many different schedules so, please try to not get to frustrated with us if you don't see an update for a bit. We will do our best to get the chapters to you just as soon as we can. Thank you!!

-Shadow Guardian of the Gate, Beastboy4pres052, & Nightwing's Gurl 2023

Danny/Sam/Tucker- 17

**Bestowal**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Note Part 1 **

_**'BEEP, BEEP, BEEEP!!!**_

"Stupid alarm clock" Danny mumbled tiredly as he groggily sat up in bed, his jet black hair matted down around the crown of his sticky forehead from the sweat. It was almost June, the end of the school year would be coming soon and the heat was already intense, so he'd slept in just his dark red boxers and the sheets were tangled around and under his torso. He angled his head around so that he could properly read the flashing bright red digits.

_'7:09 great,' _he thought sarcastically,_ 'I'm going to be late...again.' _as he groaned and fell back defeated. A moment later he lazily rolled off the bed, landing with a soft thud.

_'Ouch'_ he thought mechanically as he used his arms to lift himself up off his bedroom floor.

He drug his feet like a zombie; from Shawn of the Dead as he slowly made his way first to his burro to find his signature white T-shirt with its red oval centered design.

_'Damn _he thought as he pulled the shirt over his head, _'Why does school have to start so early?' _Secondly, he made his way over to his closet where he pulled a pair of faded denim jeans off a hanger and proceeded to put one leg in at a time and pull them up over his maroon boxers.

Once he was fulfilled dressed, he trotted out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the long day ahead of him

…Later on…

Driving down the road in the 'old' Fenton RV...

…Flashback…

Danny and his mom walked into the house triumphantly, both grinning wildly at his dad.

"Jack, dear, guess what?!?" she asked excitedly.

Jack stared at his wife and son blankly for a moment and arched an eyebrow intrigued. Danny sighed heavily, growing impatient with his somewhat dense father.

"Isn't it obvious?" he stated reprovingly as he held up the shiny plastic card.

"Well, Danny my boy, that's just great son, but don't forget what a colossal responsibility driving can be. Why I remember when I first got my license on my sixteenth birthday..."

Danny had tuned his father out after that until he caught the last part of what his father was going on about.

"You can have the old Fenton RV, since your mother and I are almost finished renovating the new one."

"Gee, thanks dad." he began sarcastically, "Why can't I just get a normal car like Jazz did?"

"Son, you ought to know that we can't afford that right now." his father told him, fighting back the urge to raise his voice.

…End of Flashback…

Suddenly, he made it to school without really knowing how he'd even got there. He got out of the R.V. shut the door and briskly started to make his way towards Casper High, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a black notebook landed at his feet face down on the pavement. Danny jumped back in surprise at first, but then as he bent down to pick it up, he looked around suspiciously, wondering if it'd been thrown or simply dropped. He tentatively plucked it off the ground. Before he could turn it over or open it up to see who it may have belonged to, he heard Sam call his name excitedly. Without really giving it much thought, he slipped off his book bag and shoved the notebook inside, before his girlfriend came rushing over to him.

"Danny you'll never guess in a million years who's coming to town, I mean I can hardly believe it myself." she was going on about a million words a second.

"Whoa, breathe Sam." Danny started to ask her. "What's going on? Who's coming?"

"Jack off Jill, that's whose coming!" she practically shouted causing heads to turn as they made their way up the white stone steps to their high school.

"Jack off what?" Danny asked confused by the foreign sounding, obviously Goth band.

"Jack off Jill." Sam repeated rolling her eyes.

"Ohhh..." Danny said, ignoring the scowl that now graced Sam's features. He still didn't really understand, but he shrugged it off in favor of just trying to share in his girlfriend's excitement.

"So, when are they coming?" he asked.

"June 3rd." She stated simply.

"Cool." Danny responded with a brief nod of his head, only half listening as they made their way to first period English class.

Danny stared blankly at the board as his old freshman English teacher, Mr. Lancer, was currently teaching junior English. He was writing about what he wanted in their final exam essay and Danny was ready to fall asleep. He reached into his bag and pulled out his green note book and the mysterious black note book. Without even thinking (and thinking it was the green notebook), he opened the black notebook and wrote…

'_Want to go to the park after school? Tap my shoulder two times for yes, one tap for no.'_

He crumpled it up and tossed it behind him to Sam. She noticed the note and opened it up. She smiled as she tapped her boyfriend's shoulder twice as a hand reached over and took the crumpled paper.

The two looked over to see a blonde nineteen year old wearing a red football coat and blue jeans. He gave an evil smirk at the couple and looked at the paper. He gave a frown as he recouped up the paper again and threw it at Danny's head.

"Mr. Baxter." the three, joining the rest of the class, looked up to see Mr. Lancer staring at them. He bent down and plucked the piece of paper from the floor. "You can practice college football later after class...and whenever you graduate."

The class, along with Danny and Sam, started to snicker at the older boy. Even though he was the star football player for Casper High, his grades didn't reflect well and he was held back, gotten the infamous label, "Super Senior" and lost his scholarship to highly appraised college that had the best football team. He glared at the two as Mr. Lancer went up to his desk and threw the paper in the trash. Lancer went back to the board and continued to drone about the exam.

…After School…

"I soooo can't wait for Jack off Jill to come here." Sam said excitedly to her boyfriend and her other friend, Tucker. They were hanging out at Danny's R.V. while all the other kids were busy trying to get out of the school's parking lot.

"Wow, I haven't seen Sam this excited since you got her those HIM tickets for her birthday last year." said Tucker as he pulled out his new PDA 12 and started to fiddle with it.

"Is it a sign of the end of the world if a Goth is screaming with joy like a no other?" Danny asked jokingly only to have Sam look over and say, "I'm not screaming with joy. Goths don't do that."

"You were screaming with joy." The two boys said simultaneously. Sam gave her two best friends a playful malevolent glare.

"So you guys want tickets too?" she asked as Danny went and pulled a drink from the R.V.

"Sure." said Danny.

"When are they coming again?" Tucker asked.

"June 3rd."

Tucker made a noise and said, "I can't. My parents are throwing the family reunion that day and they told me I have to stay."

"Aw, sorry." said Danny.

"Heh, it's alright. I'm guessing that you won't really pay attention to the concert as you two would probably be busy making out. Muu muu muu." he said as he hugged himself and made kissy noises.

"Tucker!" the couple shouted in unison appalled.

"Relax, I'm joking. I'm joking. Geeze, for a moment there, I thought you guys were going to bite my head off."

"Keep that up and Sam may turn into a carnivore." Danny joked.

"In a million years." Sam said as she crossed her arms. A beeping noise was heard from Tucker's PDA.

"Hate to have to leave you two lovebirds alone, but I gotta get to work before I'm late again." The techie informed them.

"Kay. See ya later, Tuck." said Danny as their mutual friend ran off a couple rows to his car.

After a few moments, the two looked at each other.

"Park?" Danny asked.

"Park." Sam agreed as she walked over to her hybrid car and as Danny went around to the driver's side and got into the Fenton R.V.

…Shinigami Realm…

"Oie, Thanos? Wanna play blackjack with us?" asked a creature that was made up of a skeleton, wearing torn up black clothes as he waved his skeletal hand over.

Another creature wearing black gothic-like clothes looked over. He had cobalt blue dreadlocks that partly covered his terrifyingly yellow eyes. His face was thin, and stark, a chalky white and his lips were midnight blue like he drowned in the frozen waters of Atlantic Ocean. On his back, two, silver tinted, transparent wings spread out. Due to their transparent-ness, you could see the trials of blue veins that ran up and down them. The creature in question, Thanos, looked over at the skeleton like creature and said, "Err. Not today."

"Oie, why not? You always play blackjack. What's up?"

Thanos looked over, "Not in the mood today."

"Oie! Are you serious? Thanos, not in the mood?"

Thanos directed a bored look toward the other Shinigami, "Yes I'm serious." And with that, he slowly turned and left them to their own asinine devices.

"Oie, was it something I said?" Renx, the skeletal one shrugged and went back to join the group of other Shinigamis who were crowded around a deck of cards.

Thanos walked around the bleak, lifeless realm, looking at the other Shinigamis. They were either lying around sleeping or gambling with the others. Not that he wanted to play blackjack; he wanted to fly around the human realm again like he did a few hours ago. He also smiled sadistically as he remembered that he hadn't accidentally dropped his Death Note. He reached a small area where a pool of swirling light was dancing around in a hole in the Earth. Thanos smiled as he jumped in.

**Authors' Note: **Again we do want to remind everyone that as we have said updates may take awhile since this fic is being written by three people. Also, we should say that this first chapter is going to be a three part-er since we have to give so much information in such a short amount of time to really get this fic going. Well we hope you enjoyed this first part at least and hopefully we can all manage to get together again real soon and give you all the next chapter/part two of three. And finally we all are looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter so if you feel like doing so, please do! & Thanks Again!!

-Shadow Guardian of the Gate, Beastboy4pres052 & Nightwing's Gurl 2023


End file.
